The Mystery of Lucy Ripley
by NYYJ466
Summary: When a string of suicides brings about a Troubled girl, a cop, and a familiar face for Duke, the mystery of Lucy Ripley starts to unfold in front of Audrey. Does this girl hold the answers Audrey needs? Rated T just in case.
1. In Which Coincidences Do Not Exist

_Well, hey! This is my first attempt at a fanfic.  
>Will maybe possibly represent AudreyNathan/Duke accurately. Maybe?  
><em>_Couple of OC's (I guess) and the slight change of the number of years back to the Colorado Kid article. 1960 sounded a whole lot better than 1983, so, please don't shoot me for my preferences. It's all in the name of good, clean fanfiction. I promise.  
>Spoilers, maybe? Info from Season 1 and up-to-the-episode of Season 2 could possibly appear. Fair game.<br>__I don't own _Haven, _the good people at SyFy do. Characters you haven't heard of were born from my imagination._

_Love to hear what all you think!_

* * *

><p>In one week, there were two drowning, one very strange electrocution - they were still looking into that one - a hanging, and a gunshot victim. All apparent suicides.<p>

This wasn't even the worst week Haven ever had.

"Not even close," Nathan noted dryly, shoving the case file away.

Audrey Parker looked up from the worn old newspaper covering her face, regarding her partner with tired eyes. It was nearly 1am; Audrey was tired, listless, melancholy, and just about every other adjective used to describe someone up way later than they should be.

"You say something?"

"Nothing especially profound."

Audrey set the newspaper aside and smirked. "I could've told you that."

An almost half-smile crept onto Nathan's face, and Audrey considered that a battle won, and mentally patted herself on the back.

"What are we actually doing? I mean, I'm all for analyzing the deeper meaning here, but there doesn't have to a Trouble around every corner," Audrey said, standing up and stretching her arms high above her head.

"Okay, who are you, and where did you hide Audrey Parker?"

She wasn't amused, and Nathan could tell from her expression.

"Something about…who electrocutes themselves as a method of suicide?"

"Apparently this person."

"It's just…it's odd, that's all."

She sat back down. "Something on your mind, Wuornos?"

"This seems familiar," Nathan said.

"I bet even in Haven history repeats itself."

Something hit Nathan then - figuratively, of course - and he nodded to Audrey's paper. "What's the date on your Colorado Kid article?"

The newspaper's bold black headline read 'Who Killed the Colorado Kid?' and the accompanying picture showed a girl who was the spitting image of Audrey Parker. That girl was Lucy Ripley. Months of looking into her, Audrey Parker found out that she might very well be Lucy Ripley.

"1960," she repeated from the small faded letters in the upper left of the article.

Nathan's attention turned to his computer screen, his fingers quickly typing away in the database of old case files.

"I knew it looked familiar. Come here."

Audrey joined Nathan behind his desk, reading the words onscreen as Nathan read them aloud.

"Two drowning, one electrocution, one hanging and one gunshot victim. All in the span of a week, all apparent suicides. Exactly 50 years ago."

"Any suspects?"

"Suspects?" Nathan parroted. "Audrey, they were all apparent suicides."

"Right," Audrey glanced back to the paper that seemed to glare obviously at her from her desk. "Even in Haven, history repeats itself."


	2. In Which Duke Gets A Surprise Visit

_I write short-as-hell chapters.  
>I'm not sorry.<br>I still don't own _Haven_, I don't own Audrey, I don't own Nathan and I don't own Duke. (But who doesn't want to?)_

_The good, the bad and the ugly (but nicely!) reviews are welcome._

* * *

><p>On the outside, Haven looks like a quintessential Maine harbor town. But those who have lived there their entire lives knew the truth; Haven had the biggest skeleton in its closet of any town. The paranormal, mysterious and downright strange were not uncommon whatsoever.<p>

The common appearance of Haven during the fall was fog, rain, and nearly empty streets; this day was no exception.

One figure strolled determinedly toward the harbor, moving with a purpose. Dark auburn hair cascaded down a jet-black jacket and stopped at her waist. She looked as if she knew the area well, stopping to scan over buildings and smile in an almost nostalgic, but mostly sinister way.

Once she reached the docks, she scanned around, and smirked when she saw the boat and familiar figure she was looking for.

She slipped onto the boat unnoticed, as, engrossed in his work, he hadn't noticed the visitor.

Silent, she didn't announce her appearance, and waited for him to notice her; when he did, he nearly jumped a mile out of his shoes.

He blinked a few moments, trying to regain his composure and identify the woman through her blacked-out sunglasses.

"Allison?" he managed.

She smirked, and spoke in a monotone voice. "Hello Duke."


	3. In Which Lucy Ripley Shows Up Everywhere

_Okay, don't judge me, I thought this was actually kind of clever.  
>Don't own <em>Haven_. SyFy's finest do._

_The good, the bad and the ugly (but nicely!) reviews are welcome. And encouraged!_

* * *

><p>Another day, another dollar; that's the old mantra that Nathan recited at the end of each day as he went through his pre-bed motions before he passed out face-first on his bed. Don't get him wrong, he loved his work, but Audrey knew just the buttons to push, and she could shove him past that threshold of tiredness he loved oh-so much.<p>

After what seemed like 20 minutes (which, honestly, it probably was), his alarm clock rudely woke him up. He reached out blindly and smacked it a few times until the incessant beeping stopped.

He didn't make the immediate attempt to get out of bed. Or, at least, he wasn't planning on it, until rapid knocking interrupted those thoughts.

_Audrey_, he thought grimly, yanking the covers down and sitting up slowly.

"I'll be right there!" he shouted.

Sure enough, there Audrey Parker stood, two coffee cups in a holder in one hand, a large white paper bag in the other, a case file stuffed with papers underneath her arm, and a broad smile across her face.

"You do realize it's 4am, right?"

"And good thing I got here when I did!" she said, inviting herself in and setting everything down on his table. "I heard your alarm clock go off, and I know how you have a habit of turning it off and sleeping for another seven or eight hours, so I decided I'd be your back-up wake-up call."

Nathan blinked rapidly as Audrey made herself at home, sipping on her coffee and sorting out the files.

"You do realize it's 4am, right?"

"I heard you the first time Nathan." She took a quick glance at him. "You going to sit down?"

So he did, and Audrey handed him his coffee and offered a bagel, which he accepted.

"Now, what's so important you had to knock my door down this early in the morning?"

"I've been suspicious about these suicides all night."

"That's the Parker I know and love."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just an expression."

"Right. Anyway, I've been staring at the report for each for a few hours, and there are photos. I found something very similar in a photo from each case."

She set five tattered black-and-white photographs side-by-side in front of Nathan.

"Tell me what's similar in them."

He picked up the first one, looked it over, and did the same with the second, third, fourth and fifth before looking at Audrey with curiosity.

"Look _carefully_."

So he repeated the process, with no luck in finding anything similar. He shrugged.

"Oh Nathan."

Shifting her coffee cup to her right hand, she pointed to the uppermost right corner; Nathan immediately saw Lucy Ripley, almost impossible notice unless you were looking for her.

Audrey pointed somewhere in the middle of the second photo; Lucy was almost completely concealed behind some anonymous middle-aged man.

She did the same for the rest, each time pointing out Lucy Ripley. It was impossible to see her at a first glance, but now that Nathan knew she was there, she was impossible to miss.

When he drifted his gaze up to meet hers, she smiled and nodded.

"Am I good, or am I good?" she said excitedly, and if Nathan hadn't known better, he could've sworn he heard a slightly boastful tone.

Good thing he didn't know better.


	4. In Which Duke Is Actually Helpful

_Worst way to introduce a new character? Possibly.  
>Still wishing I owned all of this.<em>

_The good, the bad, and the ugly (but nicely!) reviews are welcome. And always encouraged! _

* * *

><p>Duke stared at her over his coffee cup, trying to figure out if she was staring back at him. She had taken off her long coat once indoors, but the sunglasses stayed on.<p>

She was exactly as he remembered her; the red hair, the always-up-to-something smirk, and her eyes…well, he supposed he'd never get to see them again.

After maybe 20 minutes of complete silence, Allison finally spoke up.

"When did the Troubles come back?"

"I know you didn't come back just to ask me that."

Allison remained silent.

So Duke answered the only way he knew how, with another question. "Why did you come back?"

She unclipped something from her belt, and tossed it to Duke; he turned the shiny silver badge over in his hand, smirking at the complete irony of the situation.

"Augusta PD. I'm impressed." he tossed the badge back to her and leaned forward. "But I don't talk to cops."

"Same old Duke. But I need help."

"I still don't talk to cops."

"Then you'll listen."

Duke leaned back again; now he was intrigued.

"I know that the Troubles are back, but I never believed they truly left. There's got to be a reason for it."

Fortunately, for her, Duke decoded her rather cryptic cry for help.

"I think you should talk to Audrey Parker."


	5. In Which A Troubled Girl Comes Forward

_I know everyone loves the ol' cliffhanger chapter!  
>Get used to them, cause I have an uncanny habit of doing it often. Hee ^.^<br>My evil plot to buy the rights to _Haven_ are failing. Can't fault me for tryin'!_

_Reviews, my Dear Watson._

* * *

><p>Half-asleep, Nathan repeatedly hit the <em>P<em> key, while Audrey, alert and wide-awake, was hard at getting actual work done.

"What did you find on Lucy?"

"What?"

"The info you were _supposed_ to be looking up on Lucy."

"That's what I was doing?"

She balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Wake up Wuornos."

He picked up the paper ball and inspected it. "What exactly did you accomplish by doing that?"

"Self-satisfying sort of thing." Audrey shrugged, and Nathan almost-smiled again, unfolding the paper.

"This is blank."

"Nothing escapes you, now does it?"

"Funny."

"I thought so."

Nathan actually smirked; he couldn't help it.

"There we go. You should smile more often."

"Probably."

Their banter went on for a little while longer (it was mostly Audrey playfully teasing, then telling Nathan to lighten up) until Duke Crocker welcomed himself into their office.

"Agent-Officer Parker," Duke nodded to Audrey, who was more focused on the girl beside him.

Nathan took notice that Duke didn't bother to acknowledge him (not that he cared, of course).

"Who's your friend?"

"This," Duke said, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders. "This is Allison. And I believe she has the answers to your investigation." He gently nudged her forward. "Go on."

"They call you Agent-Officer Parker now?"

Curious, Audrey invited Allison to sit down. "You can take your sunglasses off. I'm Audrey Parker, yes."

Without hesitation, Allison pulled off the glasses, but kept them in her hand.

"You have really pretty eyes. Heterochromia?"

"Runs in the family. That's actually what I want to talk to you about."

Curiosity piqued even more, mixed with a little bit of confusion, Audrey nodded. "By all means."

"My family has lived in Haven for generations. We are _very_ familiar with the Troubles. And, that string of suicides you've had on your hands…"

"You're Troubled," Nathan concluded.

He thought he caught a look of either darkness or sadness cross over Duke's face, but he couldn't be too sure and he wasn't planning to look any more into it.

Without turning around, she pointed to Nathan. "They've been in my family for as long as I can remember."

"And your eyes?"

"Since you've always been immune to the Troubles, you can look me in the eyes. For those in the family that are afflicted by this particular Trouble, the green and blue eyes are the sign."

Audrey shook her head, not understanding. Allison simply smiled back at her.

"You see, I can't look anyone in the eyes. Basically, they're a window to the darkness of their own soul. So, the longer they look at me, the more powerful those dark thoughts become."

"Until they can't handle it anymore, and they kill themselves," Audrey finished.

"There you go."

Sliding her sunglasses back on, she stood up and look to Nathan.

"Your affliction, while bad, isn't as bad as you may like to think, Detective Wuornos. While the Troubles affect everyone in their very special way, you shouldn't attempt to bury it and ignore it. Just be thankful you haven't been responsible for a dozen or so deaths."

Momentarily stunned, Nathan couldn't do anything but stare, and let Audrey pick up the opportunity.

"Do you know what a Lucy Ripley has to do with any of this?"

Looking over her shoulder, Allison said, "If you have to ask, _Audrey Parker_, then you'll never know, much less remember."


	6. In Which They Reflect

_Just a little bit of reflecting on what happened in the office on both sides. One full chapter. Eh, why not?  
>I only own Allison. Poor little thing doesn't actually exist.<em>

_Reviews are the circle of life!  
>(Lame pun is lame) <em>

* * *

><p>"That was a hell of a stunt you pulled."<p>

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, but -"

"Duke Crocker, since when do you care about risks and consequences?"

Duke stopped short, considering her words.

"Well…"

"If it works, it works. Good. If it doesn't, I'll go back to Augusta. Have you forgotten how good I am at covering up my tracks?"

"I still don't like it."

Finally, Allison stopped walking, and turned around to face him.

"You need to stop thinking you have control over what I do. Do you learn?"

He stopped directly next to her, and grabbed her wrist. "You should know that I never learn. And I never give up."

* * *

><p>"What do you think she meant by that?"<p>

"I don't know, Parker."

"Think she knows about Lucy?"

Nathan put his forehead against the keyboard.

"Maybe."

"Should I go talk to her?"

"Sounds good."

Audrey pulled his head back up. "Could you offer some constructive input possibly?"

"Not likely."

Had it been any other person, there may have been some hesitation to be a bit abusive on Audrey's part, but with Nathan, she just let his head smack back against the keyboard.

"Thank you."

Rolling her eyes, she clipped her gun to her hip.

"I'm going to talk to Allison."

Nathan made no attempt to get up as Audrey left their office.


	7. In Which Audrey Learns New Things

_Started it off suckishly. I apologize for the fail.  
>No <em>Haven_ owning still. :(_

_Hit up teh reviews!_

* * *

><p>Audrey was a little worried when she approached Duke's boat; he was usually out on the deck, loading some illegal propaganda or another, addressing her with his usual 'Agent-Officer Parker' when he spotted her.<p>

Hand hovering over her gun (hey, she never knew), she walked cautiously, until she saw Duke emerge from inside.

"Why hello, Audrey Parker. What do I owe the extra pleasure?"

"You can thank Allison. I'm here to talk to her."

Duke put a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "Well, that hurts my self-esteem."

Audrey rolled her eyes.

"She's in there," Duke said, and nodded his head to the door that led inside the boat.

Audrey found Allison cross-legged on Duke's bed, wrapped up in one of his larger sweatshirts, hunched over a photo album.

"Hi Audrey," she said without even looking up, and pulled a single picture out of its slot. "I have a hunch you're here about Lucy."

"How'd you know?"

"Let's call it intuition."

A flash of silver caught Audrey's eye when the bed shifted as Allison stood up.

"Augusta PD," she said, registering the look on Audrey's face. "I don't do what Duke does anymore."

She held the picture out, and Audrey took it. "Something look familiar?"

The black-and-white photograph (circa about the time the Colorado Kid article was written) showed the mirror images of herself and Allison, arm-in-arm, the only picture Audrey had seen Lucy smiling. A broad, genuinely happy smile at that.

"Where'd you get this?"

She patted the leather bound photo album. "This little baby right here."

_Oh, good. She has Duke's sense of humor._

"Listen, Audrey, nothing in this family is normal. But that's because in Haven, nothing is normal. As you've probably figured by now. I don't know how long you've been back, but if my memory serves me well, you should get out of here. Sooner, rather than later."

Sliding her sunglasses on, she tucked the photo album along with an actual book under her arm.

"What's the book?"

"I've got a long list of ancient, ridiculous attempts of removing a person's Trouble. My grandmother was heavy on folklore. But, I actually have found one that works effectively. However temporarily." She flicked the back of the photo Audrey held. "You keep that. It'll probably become fairly important to you."

"I…uh…thank you."

Allison smiled. "You have a good day Audrey Parker."


	8. In Which There Is Mostly Playful Banter

_I create playful banter between Audrey and Nathan.  
>It's fun. And such.<br>__No owning of _Haven_ for Noah._

_Reviews make the world go 'round._

* * *

><p>A loud, resonating bang reached Nathan's ears while he slept lightly, and instinctively, he slapped his hand at the direction of the sound, and was surprised when warmness reached his fingertips.<p>

He had slapped his hand over Audrey's.

An 'ow' was said simply, in a way that lead Nathan to believe it hadn't hurt her.

"You were actually sleeping like that?"

"Surprisingly comfortable."

"I'll take your word for it."

Audrey pried her hand from under Nathan's, and held the photograph sideways in front of his face.

"What's that?"

"It's, I think, Lucy Ripley."

"Looks like you and Duke's friend."

"Nathan, please."

He sat up and stretched out his back, hearing the pops of his spine but not actually feeling them, he took the photo from Audrey and stared at it.

"Okay, Lucy. With a girl that looks like Duke's friend. Black-and-white photo. Colorado Kid era?"

"Well, at least I appreciate the effort."

Nathan inclined his head. "Where'd you get it?"

"Allison…Duke's friend."

Veering off track, Nathan put his head on his hand. "Do you think they've got something together?"

"Priorities, Nathan. I think you need to sort them out."

"Right. Sorry."

"Thank you. So, is it possible that the same thing that may have happened to me, happened to Allison? Maybe 50 years ago, she was this girl, but doesn't remember anything of it."

"Can't rule out anything. The suicide case, I can close it, right?"

"Yes," Audrey muttered, slightly shaking her head.

"I think this is more of a side project, Parker. Should you concern yourself fully with this?"

"This is the closest I've gotten to this mystery. You should be all for me solving this so I could shut up about it."

"Can't argue with that."

Raising her arm to throw another wad of paper, she stopped and lowered her arm. "Your inability to feel really makes things difficult sometimes."

"And watching you try to punish me with physical abuse is far too amusing."

"Touché."

Nathan shrugged.

"I take it I'm not getting your help with this?" Audrey held the photograph between two fingers.

"If it leads somewhere interesting, I'll possibly be willing to help."

'Oh, Nathan' was turning into Audrey's catchphrase.


	9. In Which There Is Slight Confusion

_I don't even know what this is.  
>Does anyone remember when 'SyFy' was 'SciFi'? Those were in the olden days. I don't own anything by either, but I thought I'd point it out.<em>

_Come on you guys, I know you're out there. Why not leave a little review? I promise I don't bite. _

* * *

><p>"Do you think you're actually going to solve anything by just giving her a picture?" Duke asked once he believe Audrey was far enough away.<p>

"I'm actually getting really tired of you questioning all my choices here."

"Then I won't tell you what I'm thinking right now."

Allison stood up, walking over so she could look him in the eyes as best as she possibly could.

"Why don't you just forget this and stay here? I thought we had a pretty good thing going until you left."

"I didn't fix my life up just to fall back into what we used to do."

Actually stunned by the level of hostility in her voice, Duke hadn't noticed her hand slipping into his. He hadn't noticed, that is, until he felt a brief, sharp pain across his palm. The grip she had on him prevented him from instinctively yanking his hand back.

When she let go of him, he saw she'd hidden a small silver razor between two fingers.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up Duke."

He hated when she did that.

Without another word, she sat down in a lounge chair, put her feet on a crate, and just sat there silently for a while, and Duke couldn't help but stare at her. After about a minute (which felt more like an hour), the sunglasses came off, and her eyes bore into his.

And he felt the same.


	10. In Which Audrey Thinks Rather Than Talks

_Audrey does a little thinking, a little contemplating, and a little trailing off.  
>I'm still on the SyFySciFi thing. I liked SciFi better.  
>If I owned Haven, Nathan would smile more, DukeNathan would have a rad bromance, and Nathan/Audrey would've happened in the fifth episode._

_Come one, come all to review! (: _

* * *

><p>When was the picture taken? <em>Where<em> was it taken? Was it a bright summer day, or a Haven-famous foggy winter? What had just happened that made them smile so brightly? Most importantly, who was the other girl?

For every question Audrey found the answer to, two more came up. That was usually how it went. Right now, she had hundreds of questions, and virtually no answers.

Sure, she could make them up if she really wanted, but where would that get her? She'd still have the questions, just with no definite answers. Audrey kept trying to search as far back in her memory banks as possible, trying to if Lucy was ever in there, and if there was a trace of her left.

Audrey hated unanswered questions. Rather, she hated questions she couldn't easily shake someone down for an answer to. That was her preferred method of interrogation: shaking someone down.

However, Allison didn't seem like the one who gave in easily to such methods; even if Audrey was pretty damn good at it.

There was something about here that was just plain off, though. The 'Troubled' part was fine, it was the 'Troubled without a detectable past' that baffled Audrey. There wasn't much that got past Audrey's eye and thorough research; this girl just didn't have a past.

Even Audrey knew she couldn't have just popped out of nowhere. Though it wouldn't have surprised her. Not much surprised her these days.

Maybe she was as good a con-artist as Evie was. Or, better, from the looks of it. Maybe she knew what to say, when to say it, and how to say it, even if it wasn't necessarily true. Or maybe, she was a Troubled girl in a situation that mirrored Audrey's, and Audrey was just looking too much into it.

Nathan did offer a good point though (surprising, but it does happen occasionally); what _did_ she and Duke have together? With all he did (call her crazy), Audrey just had a hard time imagining he was friendly with a cop.

An out-of-town cop, yes, but a cop nonetheless.

Speaking of Duke, her rent was due…


End file.
